


A Shower Makes Everything Better

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 13Yuuri wets himself just before he and Victor arrive home after a long day out.





	A Shower Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late :(

Yuuri sunk down in his seat, ignoring the way his clothes squelched and his piss dribbled onto the floor. Victor would be back any moment with a coat to help him cover the mess, but for now he was stuck in the passenger seat of the car, in the middle of the street, in broad daylight, hoping no one would look in the windows and see him. He sank even lower. 

He’d thought he could hold it, and so had Victor. Oh gods, what would Victor think? Yuuri spent the next few moments counting his breaths and forcing himself to remember that Victor was not going to leave him for this, that would be stupid, and Victor loves him, and how could he think so ill of his fiancé? _Just calm down_ , he told himself. _Deep breaths_. It actually worked, and by the time Victor was coming down the front steps of their house, Yuuri felt like he could face him without dying of shame. 

Victor opened the door, careful that his body was blocking the view in if anyone should walk past. He held out his longest coat, and Yuuri flushed brightly. 

“Vitya, not that one- I’ll get it all wet.” He’d thought Victor would get one of the older coats, not his best. 

“It’s the only one that will cover-” Victor broke off and gestured to Yuuri’s sopping pants. “It’s okay, love. I can get it cleaned if it needs it.”

Yuuri bit his lip, but nodded, and allowed Victor to help him shrug the coat on. He accepted his fiancé’s hand and climbed out. He felt so icky and cold. He really needed a shower. He waited for Victor to walk with him, but he’d bent back inside the car. He was mopping up the mess. Yuuri hadn’t noticed he was carrying a towel as well as the coat. He lingered awkwardly by the car, waiting, but Victor turned and shooed him inside. 

“Go get in the shower, love. You’ll feel so much better.”

Yuuri didn’t need telling twice. He waddled uncomfortably up to the front door, trying (and failing) to force his body to move naturally. He groaned in relief as he got to the bathroom and peeled off his soaked clothes. He stepped over to the toilet and let out the rest of the pee he’d been holding in. Then, finally, he turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Trying to hide the wet patch on clothing


End file.
